


stay a little longer...?

by saltyseatea



Series: one-shotsss [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Flustered Sans (Undertale), Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hugs, I Tried, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sweet, don't worry! there are no spoilers!, has a sort of sad vibe to it at the start, in which a hug from your skele bestie sounds really good right about now, it's just fluff and cuddles basically lol, might be a one shot that would take place somewhere in the future of the 'Midnight Snacks' universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyseatea/pseuds/saltyseatea
Summary: you needed a hug, and his arms looked really comfortable.you didn't want to let go.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: one-shotsss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085405
Comments: 25
Kudos: 60





	stay a little longer...?

The air is quiet.

It's dark where you are; although, you don't mind that much. Makes it easier to think.

The sun is slowly shining brighter and seeping sunlight through windows all over town, although you don't notice any change because your curtains are closed.

Faintly, you can hear life going on outside, with life forms carrying out their day, living life as normal.

Another day.

You stare up at the ceiling, taking in the silence. Your head hurts a little, although you don't know why. Your vision's foggy, but maybe that's just from the fact you've just barely risen out of your empty dream. Your arms are cold, but you can't be bothered to pull up your blanket to hide from the world.

There's nothing here but you, your safe haven that is your bed, this inside space that is your room, and the thoughts that constantly follow you.

That's fine. You'll just... sit here a while.

Gradually, as the day goes on and time passes you by, your mind drifts off to a distant place (that in reality, isn't really that far).

You're now swirling through a bunch of memories, topics, different thoughts about how yesterday went...

...and _that._

_..._

What time is it?

You scan the room for your phone, noting that it's a bit messy. (...You can always clean later.)

Spotting your phone sitting on your bedside table, you reach out your hand to get it, just barely gripping it tight enough to bring it over into your bed. You check the time.

**5:32 AM**

...huh.

You yawn and just barely stretch your arms in bed, dropping your phone onto the mattress. You wipe away a tear or two that came from your yawning, then continue to lie in bed for a while, not wanting to do anything.

Your head's just empty now, with only a few thoughts left swirling around in your mind. You've become numb to the cold and silence, and so you've just reached this state of immobility and peace.

You have a feeling the rest of the day might go like this, but it's fine. You don't mind.

It's not like you have anything else to do, anyway.

Well, except have breakfast and greet your best friend.

...

Actually, now that you think of it, you could...

...Yeah. That'll work.

* * *

Why did you decide to get out of bed again? It's even colder in the apartment than it is in the room...

'Do it for the food,' you would remind yourself. 'For breakfast...'

But it's so cold...

'FOR THE FOOD!! YOU CAN'T TURN AROUND NOW!!!'

Can't you just get a jacket before you head into the living room, though?

'Well, there's just the fix for that. And he's probably waiting in the living room with food and his signature grin!'

...Okay, fine. But afterward, you're heading back into bed.

'I don't think you'd even want to leave when you see what plans I have in mind.'

(Inner conflicts are _fun,_ as you can see.)

As you finally come to terms with the part of you that wants to go back to bed and the part of you that decided to get out of bed for food, you sigh and finally drag yourself out into the open, squinting.

Sunlight's shining into the living room and open kitchen from the windows and such a drastic change in the lighting aren't fun for your tired eyes. It takes you a while to finally adjust to the bright surroundings, but you get there.

When you regain your sight, you spot a certain skeleton sitting on the couch, munching on half of a bagel covered in a mix of cream cheese and ketchup. In front of him sits two plates on a coffee table; one plate with a second ketchup and cream cheese bagel half, and another plate with two halves of a bagel, but with only cream cheese on top instead.

'He's too focused on the TV and is open for a surprise attack,' You note with a grin. 'Now's my chance!' Giddy, you almost speed-walk over to him, catching his attention.

He looks at you from out of the corner of his eye, his expression brightening when he sees you. His smile widens as he sets his bagel down on his plate, giving you his full attention.

"oh, hey, (Y/N)! good morning!" Sans greets you, cheery. "you took a while to wake up, so your bagels might be a bit- woah!"

You give him no time to react as you flop on top of him like a limp noodle, laughing. "Surprise attack!"

"oomph!" He wheezes, completely caught off guard (as you had planned). "h-hey, take it easy! i could have dropped my bagel!" Sans jokes, laughing along with you.

You snort, wrapping your arms around his upper body and taking in his warmth. "Well, it's a good thing you put it down, then! I would have attacked even if you had the bagel." Man, he's warm.

"o-oh, heh," He stutters, frozen to his spot. _~~Why'd you have to make his SOUL skip a beat this early in the morning?~~_

Sans manages to keep his cool composure and taps your back, trying to ignore the fact that you're so close to him.

"uh, hey, c'mon. you should probably have breakfast." He says, taking your hold off of him and setting you down to the spot next to him, nudging you over to the plate in front of you with the cream cheese bagels. "i made us some bagels since we have no cereal and i was feeling too lazy to cook eggs."

"Mmmm, fair enough," you mumble, picking a bagel up and almost eating half the bagel in one bite. Sans just chuckles and subtly moves closer to you, reminding you to "chew so you won't choke and die halfway while going to the kitchen to get water."

Both of you enjoy your breakfast and morning in good company, talking to each other about random things while finishing up the bagels.

Soon enough, when you run out of things to talk about, companionable silence washes over both of you, letting you relax in each other's presence. The boring chatter of the news on TV and the warmth of your skeletal companion slowly makes you grow sleepy throughout the morning.

It snuck up on you unexpectedly. You hadn't noticed how tired you were until now... And despite all the things you tried to stay awake, you couldn't seem to fight the oncoming wave of sleepiness.

"I think... I might... take a nap..." You yawn, eyes slowly drooping. You don't try to fight it anymore and let sleep claim you, closing your eyes and drifting off.

In your sleep, your weight slowly shifts, gradually tipping your head onto Sans' shoulder. He's left unaware until he turns his head to ask you something and then realizes you're resting on his shoulder, completely blissful to anything around you.

The skeleton splutters, a bright blue blush covering his cheeks. He wasn't expecting... this.

...He should do something, right? After a while, your neck's probably going to be sore...

He takes in your peaceful expression for a moment; he's gonna have to be careful with this maneuver, so as to not wake you up.

Carefully, he takes you in his arms, shifting both of you into a more comfortable spot. He fixes his position and sits you directly next to him, letting you rest your head against his chest. You slump against his jacket, slowly burying your face into his shirt. He freezes, waiting a few seconds to make sure you wouldn't wake up...

...Okay, he's in the clear. He then gently tucks a strand of your hair behind your ear and wraps his arms around you, keeping you close to him...

...

Oh god, why was he so flustered!? Sure, the position you two were in would be considered intimate, but it didn't mean anything as you two were just friends!

...Er, really... close friends, and...

Sans shakes his head, trying to force himself to stop blushing. 'don't think of that now, don't think of that now, don't think of that now...'

As if in response, you shuffle in your sleep, but settle into a position after a moment. He holds his breath, trying not to accidentally wake you up somehow...

Once he makes sure you're asleep, he sighs, blue still lingering on his cheekbones.

You'd be the death of him... even though he's already dead.

The skeleton chuckles to himself, leaning against the back of the couch. Where on Earth would he be without you now?

Definitely not here, that's for sure...

...He...

After a minute of conflicting thoughts, Sans bends down and leaves a soft kiss on your forehead, lingering for a moment before pulling away quickly. The blush returns in full force, and a million thoughts race through his mind.

'oh gods, why did i do that?'

'please don't wake up, please don't wake up, please don't wake up-'

'whY DID I DO THAT. that was a STUPID MOVE. good going, self! when (Y/N) wakes up, you're probably done for!'

'might as well prepare my will now... give all my socks to papyrus, and my jacket to (Y/N), and my ketchup bottles to also papyrus...'

'i'm just so dead! i'm dead! i might as well be dead! well, even more dead than i already am!'

He eventually forces all the thoughts to a stop and groans softly, pulling his hood over his head and embarrassedly grumbling into the fabric. 

'i'm gonna be dead, so i might as well enjoy my final moments... goodbye, cruel world...' He pauses but then laughs after a small bit and sighs again, holding you closer.

'yeah, might as well enjoy this...'

'while it lasts.'

With a gentle smile on his face, Sans soon fell asleep too.

And for a while, there you two sat, cuddling on the couch and sleeping the day away like there was no tomorrow...

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmmm i love hugs and cuddles
> 
> especially if it's from the skele himself 
> 
> :p
> 
> lol i tried-


End file.
